


What everyone gets

by stranabambina



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranabambina/pseuds/stranabambina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels a bit lost after dying, but Death is ready to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What everyone gets

Jack patted his coat, brushing off some inexistent dust.  
It was nice to have his coat back; actually, it was nice to have his body back, but the coat was a really pleasant extra.  
He glanced at his old head, huge, wrinkled and astonishingly peaceful. The cat nurse, kneeled behind him, was crying softly. Martha and the Doctor stood close by, both more terrified than mournful, but of course they didn’t know who the Face of Boe was, he hadn’t told them yet. He wondered whether the Doctor had ever looked for his grave, once he had found out he had seen Jack die. If it had hit him, sooner or later, that he had witnessed the death of such a loyal friend without shedding a single tear. He sort of hoped he did cry for him, but felt bad about it because he had seen the Doctor weeping and it was a sorry sight.  
Still, he had cried for the Master, and it hurt to think he had loved his nemesis more dearly than he loved Jack. He glanced at the Doctor and wished he could hug him one last time. Death wouldn’t look so scary then; instead, he felt like sadness could overwhelm him any second. As he started crying he realized his knees were dropping. He couldn’t have been more surprised when he hit a chair somewhere about halfway to the ground, therefore he sprung back up with a shriek.  
«Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!». A short young woman stood behind him, frozen in the middle of putting a hand over his shoulder.  
Jack was so shocked he didn’t even realize he was flirting until he heard himself saying: «Well, I never thought I’d find myself in such a sweet company in the afterlife. I’m Captain Jack Harkness, by the way».  
«I know who you are» she replied, smiling warmly. She was really pretty, despite her sickly pale skin, and her eyes shone under the black make-up.  
«How...? Who are you?», he asked, definitely startled.  
Her smile widened.  
«Guess».  
«An hallucination ?». He chuckled, seeing how by stating what felt most obvious he had spurted nonsense.  
«Oh, come on, you’re dead, you know that! Who would you expect to see?»  
She seemed pretty serious about that little game, so he concentrated. He slipped his hands in his now entirely metaphorical pockets and rocked a little on his heels.  
«God?»  
«Nope, better. But I’d like to try that, sooner or later. Mind you, just for a day, it sounds like one hell of a life».  
He immediately opened his mouth to speak, but bit his lips.  
«Death? But aren’t you supposed to be a huge terrifying skeleton with a scythe? Oh, wait, that’s what Mad Hettie used to say» he looked down guiltily «God, and I thought she was barking crazy».  
« Well, yeah, I can figure why».  
«Why didn’t you just tell me and drag me kicking and screaming to Hell or whatever? I mean, being the busiest person ever is more or less your job description...»  
She sat on the chair, playing with her little fingers for a while.  
«It’s not that great when people arrive scared and freaking out, makes me feel bad about my job».  
Another few beats of guilty silence.  
«Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you».  
«None taken; I'm glad you're fine now. But we'd better get going», Death made some vague gestures toward the horizon, «Come along, Captain».

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written in English, I hope it didn't show too much. I would really appreciate it if you could point out any mistakes I made, it'd really help me improve my English.  
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
